


Clint and the Arm

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Life at the Tower [1]
Category: Spiderman (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky's Arm, Crack, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Humor, Peter can speak polish, avengers try to comfort clint, ice cream solves everything, it goes bad, natasha on a mission, pouty clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha goes out on a mission and Clint pouts. Peter and Bucky tries to comfort him. Tony cries in tears of laughter in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and the Arm

Life at the Avengers' Tower is interesting, considering the fact that you have two geniuses, one who turns green when angry and the other who is an ass, two WWII super soldiers, two super spies and me, a teen who got bit by a radioactive spider. You would never expect any of us to act childish (well maybe Tony) in the tower, or even outside of the tower, but we do. Trust me on this, it gets hilarious to watch the others act like children, like today, for instance.

Natasha had to do some type of mission in Australia (I think...she did pack away a lot of summer clothes and sunscreen...so it's like a 50% chance she went to Australia) leaving a pouty Clint buried in a nest of blankets in the corner of the couch. No one knew what to do with the pouty archer and no one really tried after Steve almost got bit by him. HE ACTUALLY HISSED AT THOR WHEN THOR TRIED TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!! _I mean is he part cat or something?!_

 Damn... So we left him to sulk, well... most of us... I went into the kitchen to get a couple bowls of ice-cream, cuz hey, ice-cream is a magical item that helps out with everything, even heartbreaks and injured throats. (That week was hell for me... thank you for Aunt May *sniff*) Anyway, when I came back to give Clint his bowl of ice-cream, I heard him scream bloody murder.

Running in prepared for an attack, cuz I mean, COME ON!!! What the hell could scare Clint, a freaking superspy if I should remind you, that bad? That's right, next to _nothing._ Well, you wanna know what I saw when I ran in? Clint on the china hutch, trying to climb into the vents, cussing enough to make a sailor blush, and Bucky- or James?- calmly clipping back his arm on the other end of the couch.

"What the _fuck_ happened here?" My voice did NOT crack, don't listen to Clint or Bucky?.

"He fuCking toUCHed me wITh HIs deTacTCHED ARM!!" Clint screeched.

"I wanted to comfort his pouty ass without moving, he started to get really annoying sniffling like that..." Bucky (screw it, he's going to be called Bucky. Fuck you for Judging me) shrugged as he took my bowl of ice-cream (what? Clint's is on the ceiling... I didn't want to ruin mine...)

"Ok...Um...okay?" I just kinda backed way _really_ slowly... I honestly didn't know what to do at that point...

=======

Tony pulled up the video of Clint fucking loosing his shit (I asked) with Bucky. Honestly, I was curious on what happened and Tony just tagged along.

There was Bucky walking in the living room, he looks at Clint and sits down at the end of the couch that Clint was sitting on. He looks over after hearing Clint sniffle for the umpteenth time and sees Clint wipe his eyes. Sighing, he detaches his arm and used it to comfort Clint without moving.

"Hey son, I know this is hard for yah right now, but she'll come back soon" Bucky spoke soothingly. I've never expect him to speak that softly!

"She didn't even let me kn- wHY is yoUR deTAtCHED ARm ToUCHinG m~E!!! Clint shrieked as he shot off the couch (more like falling and flailing around horribly, considering he was wrapped in so many blankets) trying to put some distance between him and the detached arm. Screaming and flailing a remote (when did he get that? I don't know) at Bucky, he bolted to the china hutch and scaled up it not so gracefully, nearly falling on his as twice.

Bucky just sat there and laughed at the man who was freaking out in a t-shirt and boxers with smiley faces on it.

=======

Natasha walked in the lab, about to ask us where Clint was but saw me and Tony on the ground, laughing so hard, tears were pouring outta our eyes. She then pivoted out to do whatever she was doing beforehand (which was probably her finding Clint...)

"TELL LEGALOS YOU'RE HOME RED!!!" Tony hollered out, which is quite a feat, considering he was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe.

"AND ASK HIM HOW HE FEELS ABOUT RAMIĘ*!!" I cackled out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ramię means the arm in polish.


End file.
